The Secret Witch
by Sabri033
Summary: Harry Potter has just returned to Hogwarts after last summer defeating Voldemort. Unknown to Ron and Hermione he has a mission left to him by Snape. Lianne a new witch starting her seventh year is sent to keep an eye on Harry. What happens next? pleaseR
1. Prologue

A/N Hey, this is going to be my first ever HP fanfic. It is based on Harrys last year at Hogwarts after defeating Voldemort, and Lianne is a transfer student from America. She is a Slytherin and in her final year too. Please do R&R it will help a lot :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP and everything else with it. The plot and the character Lianne are mine.

Prologue 

Harry stumbled upon the gravel drive before him. Looking up he saw Hogwarts many towers glistening in the moonlight; he continued his long journey towards the castle. He sighed to himself. After defeating Voldemort last year, he had decided to finish his education here at Hogwarts. One last year in the place he called home. He smiled to himself as memories came back to him, Of him, Ron and Hermione sneaking food upstairs from the kitchens, Of beating Slyltherin at Quidditch, and who could forget seeing Umbridge being trampled by Centaurs? He chuckled to himself and continued walking up towards to the castle.

Somewhere above Harry, A young witch by the name of Lianne surveyed the situation before her. Obviously she had already arrived at Hogwarts. She had rich pureblood parents. Her silvery blonde hair rippling in the wind, her dark blue eyes gazed upon Harry. A sneaky grin grew upon her face. She thought to herself _'Whats the "famous" Harry potter doing out here at this time of night?'_ Curious she followed him up towards the Castle...


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings and Greetings

A/N Please R&R i wrote this today :D Off the top of my head.. not too sure where this story will go, but reviews will help! :D

Disclaimer: JKP owns HP and everything else related to it. The plot and the character Lianne are mine.

Chapter One- Meetings and Greetings

Harry walked into the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Ron waving at him to come sit by them. Smiling he made his way over and sat by them. "Had a good summer? Hermione how are your parents? Ron how's the Weasley clan?" Harry asked all these at once! It was obvious he had missed his friends this summer. But he had to do his mission left to him by Snape all by himself. He could not let even Hermione and Ron know.

_Harry looked down at Snape lying dead before him. He took his thoughts and rushed to the penisieve laid at the side of the room. He poured the thoughts of Snape into the bowl and waited patiently, he noticed as he watched the thoughts swirling around that they were not a silvery color, but a black color! Shocked he watched as a ghost-like figure rose out of the penisieve and spoke to him: "Harry, after you have defeated Voldemort, there is a task I must ask of you. You must go back to Hogwarts for your Final Year. However, there will be this new witch starting, she is the distant second cousin of Bellatrix by the name of Lianne. Keep an eye on her, for I suspect that she may be continuing on the Dark Lords work. This summer I want you to follow her every movement." Snape nodded at Harry knowing that he would not fail and faded into the Penisieve. Shocked Harry sat down on the floor and looked at Snape. 'I will avenge your death' he thought. Harry rose and walked out the Shrieking Shack ready for the fight against Voldemort…._

Ron looked at Harry strangely "What's up mate?" he asked concerned for his best mate. "Here have a chocolate frog" he offered. Hermione looked on in interest obviously stopping mid-sentence about the house elves she had met over the holidays. Hermione looked at Harry as well. "You do look rather pale Harry, Stop being so caught up on what happened last year. It's all over now. Voldemort won't come back you know" Hermione stated all of this in a matter-of-fact tone that she was known for. Smiling Harry looked up at his friends, "Thanks guys, I'll be ok, Oh Ron pass me those treacle tarts will you?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Lianne walked into the Great Hall. Looking around she spotted her fellow Slytherins all crowding round Malfoy as always. She sighed to herself '_When will he deflate his head?'_ she thought. Walking down the table she didn't see anyone she recognized. That was the trouble with starting a new school. Hardly anyone knows you at all. Having just been transferred here from America was hard for Lianne. Just before she sat down to eat, the food disappeared _'Damn'_ she thought as her stomach grumbled. Looking up to see whom the new headmaster was to be, no surprise she thought to herself as she saw Professor McGonagall sitting in the headmasters chair. Standing up Professor McGonagall began her start of year notices. "Welcome old and new witches, wizards and indeed teachers. I hope you all had a relaxing summer holiday, just a reminder or two for you all. First years are not allow…" Lianne found herself falling asleep as Professor McGonagall continued on. Looking over at the Gryffindor table, she noticed Harry Potter and his friends talking closely, as if they were involved in some secret discussion. Curious she tried to over hear them, _"I am really sorry Hermione and Ron but I just can't tell you what I had to do over summer." Harry said. "But after everything we went through last year, surely you can tell us" Hermione added. "No..." Harry said "It is best if I do what Snape left me to do in secrecy" "Fine" Said Hermione and Ron. _Shocked Lianne sat back in her seat._ 'So that's what the "Chosen one" is up to'_ She thought with a smirk on her face...


	3. Chapter 2 First day meetings and Potion

A/N

Thanks so much for my first reviewer! Sorry about that, I am so used to writing in big paragraphs! I shall try to cut it down a little so it is easier to read, and also ill try to make the chapters a bit longer! Thanks so much for the advice :) I am afraid that after chapter 2, I will be concentrating more on college work, I have 3 assignments to do for the 18th June. So I shall write more after that. Enjoy chapter 2 :D

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP and everything else. Plot and character Lianne are mine.

Chapter 2- First day meetings and Potions.

The sun shone brightly through Lianne's window. Yawning she woke up and got out of bed, looking in the mirror she sighed. _'My hair is a mess!' _she thought. She cast a spell just to set it right. '_That's better' _she thought with a smile.

Lianne picked up her uniform and got changed in a flash. Tying her robes around her neck, she went down the staircase and out of the common room.

Walking along the corridor towards the Great Hall from the dungeons, looking up she noticed Harry Potter and his friends walking into the hall. Awed, Lianne stopped! She all of a sudden remembered why her Parents sent her to Hogwarts; She was to continue the Dark Lords work, even though he was dead…

_Lianne walked into the grand hall of her mansion. Looking up at her parent's worried faces she wondered what was going on. "Why have you called me here for?" She asked curiously. "Lianne, we have to transfer you to Hogwarts." Her father said in a steady but wavering voice… "I am sure you have heard of the 'famous' Harry Potter, we have been asked to send you to Hogwarts to watch him closely, and at the right time, you must kill him." Shocked Lianne stared at her parents. "But… why me?" she asked. Her mother said "We must continue the work of the Dark Lord, in honor of your second cousin Bellatrix who was killed in the battle last year. You must do this for your family." Sighing Lianne went to pack her things ready for Hogwarts the next day._

Lianne felt her shoulders go heavy as she remembered what she had to do. However it was lucky that she managed to keep an eye on Harry Potter. Determined to find out his mission she followed Harry and his friends into the hall.

Harry woke up in a sweat. He looked around, _'Phew only me awake'_ he thought. His mission was still on his mind, when he watched that new blonde Slytherin girl walk in last night; he realized it was Lianne, the one he was supposed to be following. Sighing he laid back in his bed. _'Might as well get up now I'm awake' _Harry thought. Putting his glasses on, and after several attempts to comb his hair, he got dressed and headed for the common room.

Once he was downstairs smiling as he noticed Hermione reading up for Ancient Runes. "Hey! I thought I was the only early bird awake around here." He said with a smile at Hermione. Startled Hermione looked up from her book, "Oh Hey Harry! Guess you're up early too then." "Hey, I'm hungry! Can we go for breakfast already?" Ron's voice came from the staircase. Smiling Harry and Hermione joined Ron and out they went towards the Great Hall.

Upon approaching the Great Hall Harry noticed that the new Slytherin girl was looking at him funny. He stared back at her for a second, before being dragged into the hall by a hungry, impatient Ron.

Lianne had noticed that Harry was in fact watching her as well. She sighed to herself _'Why does my so-called mission have to be so complicated when Harry is quite handsome?'_ she shook her head startled by her thoughts! She wasn't meant to think of Harry in that way.

She walked into the Great Hall and noticed that the new Potions Master was handing out timetables. Sitting at the bench she began tucking into some buttered toast and pumpkin juice. Glancing at her timetable she noticed she had double potions first with the Gryffindors. Smiling to herself, '_This is the perfect opportunity to get to know Potter._' She thought with a grin.

Across the Great Hall Harry looked at his timetable that Professor McGonagall was handing out, "These are you seventh year timetables. Pleas be on time this year, as you will be training and learning for your NEWTs next year" Professor McGonagall stated. Sighing at the prospect of more evenings spent in the library studying, Harry looked down at his timetable. He noticed that he had double potions with the Slytherins first. _'what a great way to start the week' _he thought.

Hearing the bell go signaling it was time for lessons, Harry rose and made his way to the dungeons. He noticed that it was just going to be him and Ron going to potions, as Hermione had Ancient Runes first. "So whatcha reckon the new potions professor is going to be like?" Ron asked Harry. He replied "I dunno, I hope he is better than Slughorn." Ron burst out laughing at this, and they continued down the corridor arriving outside the dungeon.

Lianne looked up from waiting outside the dungeon for potions, she had noticed that Ron and Harry were laughing about something, sighing she realized that she missed her friends back home. Looking up she saw the new Professor standing outside. "Calm down Weasley, Potter." He said in a voice that demanded attention. "Please enter the dungeon and sit down." Lianne thought to herself _'hmm so a no nonsense professor? That must be normal here at Hogwarts' _With a smirk on her face Lianne moved across the dungeon with the other students and found herself sitting next to a fellow seventh year Slytherin. Looking across she noticed he was picking his nose. Disgusted she sat up and watched the new Professor at the front.

Harry looked at Ron and whispered "Whats his problem?" Smirking Ron and Harry entered the dungeon and sat down. "Welcome Class. I am to be your new Potions Master I am Professor Arkan. Now as I understand, Professor Snape taught you before me. He was an amazing wizard, and his potions work was adept. Now to test your abilities in working as a team, I am going to split you up and put you with new partners. Potter, Swap seats with Zabini and you will work with our new transfer student Lianne…"

Looking up Lianne realized that she would be working with Harry for this lesson_. 'Seems like my day is getting better and better'_ she thought. With a sigh Harry rose and made his way to Lianne, "Lucky for you mate!" Ron said, "She's hot!" Smiling at Ron's comment, Harry walked over and sat by Lianne as Zabini went and sat by Ron.

After Professor Arkan had finished splitting the class up so that everyone had a partner that they had not worked with before, he smiled and announced, "Today we are going to attempt to make quite a difficult potion, called Color-chameleon, now can anyone tell me why the potion is named that?" Looking around, Lianne noticed that noone in her class knew of this potion. She put her hand up, "Yes, Lianne?" Professor Arkan asked. She replied "The Color-chameleon potion is used to make the drinker more or less invisible. In other words they blend into their surroundings, making them almost undetectable by other wizards." She finished. "Well done Lianne. 10 points to Slytherin." Professor Arkan continued "Ok class the instructions are on the board you may begin."

Harry turned to look at Lianne his mouth open with shock. "What?" She inquired of him. "Well I was wondering how you knew about that potion, my friend Hermione is the smartest witch in our year." Harry stated simply. Lianne chuckled "Well looks like I have some competition! Tell you what, I'll heat the cauldron up and you can go and get the ingredients?" She smiled sweetly at him. Harry replied "Yeah sure" and went to gather the ingredients needed for the potion. Lianne smirked to herself _'this sure will be an interesting lesson' _she thought…


End file.
